WHO AM I?
by jenny sherman
Summary: Piper has her memory erased and is tricked by an evil witch into giving up her powers. How will the Charmed Ones cope when she dosent want her old life back. COMPLETED STORY


WHO AM I?  
  
Summary: Piper has her memory stolen by an evil witch. She is hurt and unsure whom to trust. Believing that her family is the enemy, she befriends the old witch who tricks her into giving up her powers. Then the old witch will try to destroy the Charmed ones, will she be able to without the Power of three.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Why did you summon me here witch" snarled the Demon to the frail looking little old lady. "I have a proposition for you on how to kill the charmed ones" "I'm listening" the old lady walked around him. "I have spent years perfecting the perfect spell and potion that will strip them of their memory, making them defenceless" "I don't see how they will be defenceless with out their memory as they will still have their powers" "True but they wont know that they have their powers, they wont know anything about demons, or magic" The demon smiled as he began to see the scope of what the old witch was saying. "Ingenious" "Thank you" "So what do you want from me" The demon was weary of the witch. "I need you to attack them so I can get them distracted enough so I have time to say the spell and use the potion. I will need them to be close to me and awake so don't put them unconscious. Then I will need you to attack them again so I can convince them to give me their powers" "I'm confused, you just said that they wouldn't know that they had powers" "You don't need to worry about the finer details of the plan, all you need to do is attack them when I say" The old lady smiled as the demon rubbed his hands together in excitement.  
  
Pheobe and Paige were in the kitchen having coffee and talking about their shopping spree. "God I haven't brought so many cloths since, I don't know when" Paige shook her finger at Pheobe. "I am never going shopping with you again Pheobe, I will have no money left" Pheobe smiled. "Hey guys, did you have fun today" Piper said as she entered the room. "Yep, Pheobe made me buy every item I tried on" "Yes but they all looked so good on you I couldn't decide" Leo orbed in and smiled at the sisters good moods. "Hiya honey" Piper said giving her husband a nice kiss. "Hey Piper, I'm just letting you know that I wont be home for dinner tonight and that I wont be able to hear you if you call, I have to go to the astral plane to have an annual Whitelighter meeting, I should be back late tonight" "Wait, wait, wait, you have annual Whitelighter meetings" Paige said a little upset that she had never been told or invited. "Paige I know what you're going to say" "Well," "Its only a select few white lighters that are chosen to go" "Well seeming as that I am a charmed one, you think that I would be a must on the guest list" "Sorry" he said as he kissed Piper goodbye and orbed out. Then he orbed back in a second later. "Only kidding Paige, this year you have been chosen to join us, follow me" "Really" her face lit up and she looked at her sisters with excited eyes. "Bye guys" they both orbed out. "Bless her, did you see her face" Pheobe said. "I suppose she wont mind me trying on her outfits then" Pheobe said with a devilish grin and ran up the stairs with Paige's clothes. Piper smiled and followed her up to see the latest fashion.  
  
"Are you ready, remember what I said, they need to be close to me and awake"  
  
"yeah, yeah I got it" The demon said, unhappy about having to take orders from a witch.  
  
Piper and Pheobe were in Pheobe's bedroom. Pheobe was standing in front of the mirror looking at Paige's skirt, Piper was behind her, giving her opinion then the demon appeared behind her and all three looked at each other in the mirror. Piper turned and tried to freeze him but he pushed her out of the way. Pheobe jumped up and kicked him in the face. The demon's anger rose at having to hold back on hurting them. The old witch appeared in the corner of the room, unseen. She quietly read out the spell and was about to throw the potion when the anger of the demon got the better of him and threw an energy ball at Pheobe knocking her back into the bathroom and out of sight. The old witch had thrown the potion and the only one affected was Piper. The bottle smashed on the floor beside her and she looked down at it. She shook her head trying to clear her vision, and then fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"You fool, I told you I needed all three and they needed to be awake. I have only affected one of the Charmed ones" "I couldn't help it, it was instinct" "Hold on a minute, this could work to our advantage, yes, yes, yes, this could be very good indeed" the old witch started to laugh and she disappeared with the demon out of the room.  
  
Piper awoke a couple of minutes later. She stood up and looked around. As panic started to rise inside her she realised that she had no idea where she was or even who she was.  
  
She walked out of the bedroom and past an unconscious Pheobe hidden away in the bathroom. She walked around the landing until she found some stairs. She walked down them.  
  
"Hello, is anybody here" she called out as she got to the bottom. "I am" said the demon. Piper was terrified to see an ugly monster standing between her and the door outside. "Oh my god, what are you" she started to walk backwards, and then demon produced an energy ball in his hand. "What is that, what is that?" Piper screamed.  
  
"How are you doing that, what are you" she continued to scream. He threw the high-powered ball at her and it hit her in the side knocking her off her feet. "Help me, God someone help me"  
  
Pheobe started to awaken at the sound of her sister's screams. She tried to get up but her head was throbbing so bad she had to take it slow.  
  
"No one can help you now" the demon kept advancing on her and when he was within a few feet, Piper lifted up her hands to defend herself. Suddenly everything stopped. "What the" she said, her breathing was fast and heavy. The demon was in mid stride. 'He looks like he is frozen' she though. She had no idea what had happened or what the monster was, all she knew was she had to get away. She grabbed her bleeding side and stood up, she walked carefully around the beast and ran towards the door, she grabbed a jacket and ran outside into the street. The demon unfroze and smiled. Time to report back to the old witch.  
  
Pheobe made her way out of the bathroom. "Piper" she said, she looked around for her sister but only broken furniture could be found. "Piper, are you okay" Pheobe's fear started to rise as she couldn't get a response from her sister. "Piper answer me" She made her way up to the attic, when she realised Piper wasn't there she went downstairs. The first thing that cough her attention was the blood on the floor, not much but enough to get her scared. The she noticed that the door was wide open; as she walked towards it she saw the blooded hand print on the doorframe. "Piper, my god, what's happened" she looked outside but there was no sign of piper.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Piper ran down the street frustrated, scared and confused that nothing seemed familiar to her at all. She noticed a small group of shops ahead with lots of people around, so she made her way towards it. She felt that if there was plenty of people around her she wouldn't feel so scared, but she found that she was more edgy as she didn't know if someone in the crowd new her.  
  
She grabbed her side and winced, she sat down on a bench and looked at her wound careful that no one saw her. The bleeding had stopped, which was good. She searched through her pockets; she found the keys to a VW car, a lollypop, a tissue and a small cardholder. Inside there was an ID card and a credit card, they both said Paige Matthews. 'Is that my name, Paige' she thought as she looked at the picture. She stood up and walked to the shop window, she realised that she hadn't even seen her own face, but the reflection wasn't the one that was on the card. Long dark hair; trim slim body, wedding ring. 'WOW, I am married. Who is he? Is he alive? How long have we been married? Am I a good wife? Is he a good husband? My God do I have children? The questions just kept coming with out the help of any answers being found soon. She sat back on the bench. "What am I going to do"?  
  
"Leo, Paige" Pheobe yelled out for the 10th time. "Look elders, this is an emergency, I need to speak to them now, I can't wait until they get back tonight" when nothing happened Pheobe growled at the heavens. "You know that one day I am really going to ...tell you what I think" Pheobe looked at her watch, it was 3.45pm now. She had hours to go before they came home. Pheobe decoded to have a look around; she couldn't have gone that far, especially if she was wounded. Pheobe grabbed her coat and set off onto the street.  
  
Pipers side was beginning to ache badly, she was still sitting on the bench. The demon was keeping an eye on her from a distance and so was the old witch, they shimmered back to her house. "It worked, she has no idea who she is"  
  
"Great so the plan worked, now what" the impatient demon asked.  
  
"Now I must make contact with her, then you must attack us so I can gain her trust" "How" "By pretending to kill you" "What" "I wont really, but it will sway her towards being my friend and believing my story" The demon and old witch smiled at the plan.  
  
Piper used some money to buy some water and a chocolate bar. She was about to take a bite when she stopped and studied the bar. "Do I like nuts, am I allergic?" Piper put the bar down just to be sure and drank the water.  
  
The old lady decided it was time to make her move. "Piper, Piper it's me" she said as she approached the bench. "Piper, is that my name" "What did you say, don't you know who you are" "Who are you?" said Piper and saw the hurt look the old lady gave her. "Who am I, why Piper I have been your best friend for 10 years" "Really" Piper said shocked that this old lady would be her friend. "Yep, I was the one who introduced you to your husband" "I'm married, what's he like, what's his name" "Piper, your really scaring me now, what happened to you" "I don't know I awoke like this a little while ago, I have no memory from before that, I don't know who I am, what I do, where I live" "Why don't you come back to my house and we can talk" Piper was a little unsure, but followed the little lady anyway.  
  
The witch was so prepared for this meeting, she had, had special pictures made up of her and Piper together 10 years ago, Piper and her husband, not Leo, on their wedding day and the witch in the background. Piper entered the house. "Please sit, I will make your favourite, earl grey tea" "How do you know what I like"? "Look around and you will understand" "Please, what is your name"? "Prue" said the witch with a smile.  
  
Piper took her advice and walked around the living room. There were lots of photos up, and she moved to the fireplace a wedding photo came into view, in the picture was her and the old lady and a man, which would be her husband, and there was one beside it of piper and the Prue 10 years ago. Piper had her arm around the old lady. "We must be close" Piper said as the old witch returned with some tea.  
  
"You, saved my life" Piper's eyebrows rose. "I did, how?" "My husband of 42 years dies, and I had nobody, I was alone. One day I bumped into you, literally, with my car and yours in a car park. You gave me friendship and family" Pipers heart warmed to the old lady, she stood up and looked at her wedding photo. "What is my husband called" they witch's eyes fell to the floor "What" "He died a couple of months ago, they killed him" "Who killed him" the old lady stood and pointed to her sisters in the frame. "They did, Pheobe and Paige" "Why" Piper was so confused. "Because they are evil" Before Piper could answer her, the Demon appeared that attacked her before; just as planned he attacked them. He winked at the witch and she lifted up a knife and threw it at him, he was stunned, he didn't expect her to double cross him. "You w.." was all he said before he exploded. "What the hell was that, what is going on"? "That Piper, was a demon, the same one that helped kill your husband and you piper are a witch like me, we are good witches, those in the photo are evil witches."  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"What" Piper said as her mouth dropped open. "Am I in the twilight zone here" Piper was unsure weather to run out screaming or to stay and listen to the rest. "Piper trust me, if I would have wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now" Piper thought that, that made sense. "So that was a demon you just saved me from" "It was" "And my husband is dead because of them two women" "He is" "And you and I are witch's and best friends for years" "We are" "So who are these two women"? The old witch could see that she was reeling Piper in with her lies. "You might want to sit down for this" Piper did. "Okay, they are your sisters, the three of you are called the Charmed ones, you were the most powerful force for good" Piper felt her heart lift. "Then, Pheobe was the first to be corrupted by evil, she killed and innocent and then turned Paige who also murdered, sometimes children" Piper's heart dropped down to the floor. "Yesterday you told me that you would never turn evil because if you did you would be unstoppable and the world would become a dark place, you told me that you were going to give up your powers which would break the Charmed Ones power and they couldn't win" Piper placed her head in her hands, it all seemed so fantastic. "You told me that you were going to get a spell from the book of shadows and bring it to me so that when you said it and lost your powers, I could protect you" "What is the Book of shadows"? "It is a sacred book of spells that has been in your family since your magic line began"  
  
Piper stood up and paced the room taking in all this information.  
  
"So they must have found out what I was planning to do and erased my memory" Piper said. The witch smiled slyly. She knew that she had her trust now. "It's a good job I found you first Piper, if it would have been them then they could have persuaded you to turn evil by now" "We have to get that spell and relinquish my powers" she was playing right into the witch's hands. "If we go now we might escape them, they will be out looking for you" "How do we get there"? "I have a spell that will take us there it is called blinking, hold onto me"  
  
Pheobe had been searching the streets for hours with no luck. She realised that Piper might have been taken to the underworld or she could be... well she couldn't think like that.  
  
Piper and the witch blinked into the attic. "There it is" said the witch, Piper made her way over to the book. She started from the front and by the 5th page she had found the spell. She wrote it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"We shouldn't stay here, come back with me and I will keep you safe" Piper did without question. Once they were back at the witch's house Piper began to feel faint. "What's wrong" the witch said, worried that she would pass out and not be able to say the spell before her sisters found her. "I feel dizzy, it must be from my wound" she had to pretend to play along and be the good caring friend.  
  
"I will look at it, you lie down" "Thanks Prue"  
  
Pheobe had come back to the house. It was now 9.15pm. "Leo, Paige" finally they orbed in and were in mid conversation.  
  
"God Pheobe that was amazing, we talked we.. What's the matter"? "We were attacked by a demon this morning, I was knocked out and when I woke up, Piper was gone" "What" Leo said? "When I looked around I found some blood downstairs and a bloody handprint on the door, Leo can you sense her" He closed his eyes "She's hurt but alive, come on lets go to her" he help Pheobe's hand to orb them there.  
  
The old witch had made dinner for Piper; she couldn't wait for Piper to say the spell so she could kill her. "How are you feeling now"? "Better" Suddenly white lights appeared as her family orbed in "IT'S THEM SAVE YOURSELF I WILL HOLD THEM OFF" The witch threw an energy ball at Pheobe who dodged it. "Piper come on," Paige said as Pheobe kicked the old witch backwards to the floor. Pipers angry grew when she saw this. "No you leave her alone" she shouted and on instinct threw out her hands and the cupboard beside Pheobe exploded knocking her off her feet. The old witch smiled. "Piper what they hell are you doing, we are your sisters" "I know who you are and you are not going to turn me" she used her powers again at Paige but she orbed out of the way of the blast. Leo grabbed the girls hands and orbed them out.  
  
"Prue, Prue are you alright" "Why didn't you save yourself" Piper helped her off the floor. "I couldn't let them kill you, come on, I have to say the spell now before they return" The witch smiled. Finally the power would be hers.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"What the hell was wrong with her?" Paige yelled as they orbed back into the manor.  
  
"It's like she knew us, but she didn't know us" Pheobe said.  
  
"She is defiantly not acting right" Paige responded. "Well considering she tried to blow you both up I would say your right" Leo said.  
  
"What do we do now, go back and fight her or summon her here to talk" "To call a lost witch spell," Paige said raising her eyebrows.  
  
Piper sat on the floor in a circle of candles. The witch waited outside it impatiently. "Okay Prue, pass me the spell please" the witch passed it to Piper then walked around her to a table, she opened the draw and pulled out a knife, she hid it behind her back so piper wouldn't see and then walked back behind Piper. She knew that if she was to gain Piper's powers then she had to be in the circle.  
  
"I summon thee of ancient power, to help me in this witching hour"  
  
As soon as Piper started the spell the witch stepped inside the circle. Mist had started to form around them  
  
"Take my powers away from me, make me mortal, let it be"  
  
As soon as she finished the spell lights came out of Piper's body they reminded her of Christmas lights.  
  
"Something's wrong" Leo said, looking up at the heavens.  
  
"What is it"? "Its Piper, something is really wrong"  
  
The old witch opened her arms and the lights began to enter her body. The mist disappeared and Piper let out a breath. "Well Prue, I guess that is, Prue what are you doing inside the circle" The witch stepped out of it and breathed in deeply. "Prue what's going on" Piper said standing up "The power, I can feel it flow through me" "Prue" "Stupid girl" she said as she focused on the former charmed one in front of her. "You were so easy to manipulate, well I got what I wanted"  
  
"what are you talking about"  
  
The witch pulled out the knife. "I got your powers, so I guess I don't need you anymore" "Wait, how do you have my powers, oh god, your just like my sisters, your evil too aren't you" "I am, and just think how angry your sisters are going to be when they find out that you have ruined there plans" Piper backed away from her and towards the door. "It seems too easy to kill you, such an anticlimax, but I must" She threw the knife and it landed deep in Pipers shoulder. She stumbled backwards and cried out. "I could just blow you up I suppose, but I just cant seem to be bothered with you now, after all your just a mortal now, you cant harm me" Piper used all her strength and pulled out the knife. It felt like someone had put a hot poker stick through her shoulder, Piper noticed blood seeping out of the wound and placed her hand on it. She threw the knife at the witch and ran out of the door. She was so scared, she heard the witch laughing as she made her way down the drive and out onto the street. She just kept running. She had no idea where to go.  
  
"What do you mean something is wrong" Leo closed his eyes.  
  
"I can't sense her" "My god Leo is she dead" Leo looked at his family. "I don't know"  
  
Piper kept running, she saw an ally and ran down it. She rested against a wall. 'What just happened' 'will her sisters kill her' 'what do I do now' 'where can I go' the questions just kept coming, Piper had no idea what to do, she felt terrified. She looked at her shoulder and the sleeve of her shirt was blood red and the whole shoulder was the same. Piper realised that the knife must have cut an artery. She felt light headed and slid down the wall to the ground; before she reached it she was unconscious.  
  
"Leo why isn't the spell working" Pheobe said. "Try calling a lost sister instead of a lost witch" The girls said the spell again and did as Leo suggested. Lights appeared and Piper appeared on the floor unconscious. "PIPER" Leo shouted, he turned her over and everyone gasped at the amount of blood she had lost. "Jesus, where is she hurt" Paige said. Leo ripped open her shirt ad saw the wound straight away. He placed his hands over it and it began to heal.  
  
"This was too close, a few more minutes and she would have died from blood loss" "Is that why you couldn't sense her, she was too close to death" "I don't think that, that was the reason"  
  
With both of her wounds healed Piper began to stir. When she opened her eyes a man and her two evil sisters were staring down at her. "Get away from me, your too late, I wont turn evil" Piper crawled away from hem into the corner of the room. "Piper wait, we don't want to hurt you, look at yourself, Leo healed you" Piper glanced at her shoulder, it was true she was healed, not even a scar. "Why, so you two can kill me" "No honey, we don't want to kill you, we love you, your our sister" Pheobe said "But your evil" "No, that witch told you that" "You killed my husband" Leo frowned. "Piper I am your husband" Piper just looked at him. "Come downstairs and we will show you who you are," Paige said, she held out her hand to Piper. Piper took it and followed them out of the attic. Paige led her to the living room. There was a wedding cabinet with photos of herself and Leo; Paige showed her an album of her and Pheobe when they were younger. "Okay, so you're not evil" "No honey" "And you're my husband" Leo nodded. "And I am under a spell which made me loose my memory, but why me" "Maybe she intended to get all of us, but only got you, she must have been after your powers" "Oh" "Oh what" "I gave up my powers to stop you getting them from me, She has got them now" "WHAT" they all shouted.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"The only way for you to get your powers back is for us to vanquish the old witch," Pheobe said already thinking of what spell to use. "Vanquish?" Piper asked unsure if it meant what she thought it meant. "Kill" Paige clarified. "Wow, wow hold on a minute, you want me to help you kill Prue" Pheobe's eyes widened. "Prue?" "Yes the old witch, her name is Prue" Piper realised that something about that name made them uncomfortable. "What?" she said looking around at their faces, Pheobe spoke up "Prue was our older sister who was killed by a demon" Pheobe said, pissed off that the witch had used that name. "Oh" Piper realised that she should feel something about that but she didn't remember her. "Okay, me and Paige will work on a spell to vanquish her, you and Leo work on your memory" they all started to leave the room except Piper. "Hold on a minute" they stopped and looked at her. "Has any one bothered to ask me what I want" Pheobe frowned. "I don't think I want my memory or old life back" "Your kidding right" Paige said. "No I'm not, from what you tell me, it sounds like my life is dangerous, dark and surrounded by death, you said yourself that we have already lost a sister" Pheobe couldn't believe that Piper was taking this attitude. "Piper, without you there is no Charmed ones, no power of three, every demon will come after us" Pheobe looked into her eyes but there was no reasoning with her. "Well I'm sorry but it seems as though I have been given a chance to have a normal life away from all of this and I know it sounds selfish but I don't want my old life back, you tell me that I own a club so that will be my life now" "Actually we all own the club, and are you just going to walk out of this house, out of our lives, what about Leo?" Paige said with tears in her eyes. Piper looked at the handsome man. He looked like a good soul. "I'm sorry Leo, I don't know you, I don't remember anything about our life, maybe we could go out on a date, but first I need to make a new life for myself" Leo felt so hurt he couldn't describe how he felt. "Piper, this is nuts, I am not going to let you walk out on our marriage, not after everything we went through to go there" "I'm sorry" Piper said she walked towards the door. She had a guilty feeling, leaving them there like that, but they had to understand that she had no idea who they were, and she needed to find out about herself first.  
  
As she paused at the doorway, her family thought that maybe she was having second thoughts, but they were all stunned when she walked out and down to the street. Paige had told her which car was hers so she got in it. Inside was her business card for P3, she decided to check the map and go there seeming as she couldn't remember where it was.  
  
"Did that just happen, did out sister just quit on us" Pheobe said. Leo sat down on the sofa. Pheobe and Paige sat on either side of him. "I can't believe it, just like that she's left me" They were all in shock. Piper had always wanted a normal life, but this is not the way that they had foreseen her getting it. "So, what are we going to do now"? "We are going to make that spell and potion and vanquish that bitch so we can have our sister back" "Do you think that we should go against her wishes" Leo said "Leo I cant believe that, that just came out of your mouth, forget about what she wanted, she has no idea who she is"  
  
As Piper was driving along, the faces of her sisters and husband kept flashing in her mind. The disappointed looks on their faces, the hurt in Leo's eyes. 'No I have to separate myself from them, if they are my sisters then they will understand' she though to herself.  
  
Finally she found the club. There was a huge queue of People waiting to get inside. "Gosh, it must be a popular club" She parked her car and walked to the front of the queue. "Hey Piper" said the bouncer. "Hey" she walked in and down the stairs. She took a good look around. The dance floor was packed, there was a live band playing, one of the bar men waved her over. "Hi" "Hey Piper, look I need to leave early tonight, remember I need to study for my exam tomorrow" "Okay, good luck" "Thanks Piper" she wandered around the club and found her office. When she went inside she found pictures of her and Leo, her and her sisters and one photo of a woman by herself. That must have been Prue. She felt a bit guilty still but decided to ignore her feelings and look at the accounts book. "Wow, business is good"  
  
"Piper" a whispered voice called out. Piper looked around but she couldn't see anyone. "Piper" "Who's there" Suddenly a circle of lights appeared they formed into a figure and when they disappeared, Prue was standing there. "Are you a ghost"? "Yes, well actually I'm your big sister" "Okay, what do you want"? "To give you an ass kicking" Piper took a step back from the anger in her voice.  
  
"Okay the vanquishing spell and potion are done" Pheobe said in the attic to Paige. "Foolish girls, do you really think that you can kill me?" The witch shouted as she appeared in the room. Leo walked in.  
  
"What was that shouting," the witch used Pipers powers and blew Leo up, he disappeared into his orb lights then reappeared on the floor unconscious.  
  
"LEO" "Your next" she said pointing her fingers to the sisters. "Wanna bet" Pheobe said as she ran forward and kicked the old witch to the floor. "Quick Paige the spell" Paige and Pheobe read the spell and as Paige was about to throw the potion the witch used her powers and threw an energy ball at Paige knocking her unconscious, the potion flew out of her hand and landed by the door. Pheobe was about to attack her when Piper standing in the doorway distracted her. The witch used the distraction and threw an energy ball at Pheobe, she too flew backwards and landed unconscious on the floor.  
  
Piper picked up the potion. The witch looked at her. "You pretended to be my friend" "I did and it was one of the worst days of my life" "You told me my sisters were evil" "well, fromm what I unerstand, aren't you getting what you always wanted, a normal mortal life" Piper paused and thought about what she said. "Kill me with that potion and you will be back to your old self, battling with demons everyday, so what do you plan to do" "I'll show you" she threw the potion before the witch could do anything, and as she burst into flames Piper yelled out. "Who is the useless mortal now" The witch exploded and Pipers memory and Powers were returned to her. She took a few moments to gather herself, then she looked around the familiar room. "Leo" Piper ran to him and shook him awake. "Piper" he asked confused.  
  
"They need you" Leo looked around and saw his family hurt, he ran to Paige and began to heal her bleeding head, once finished he turned to Pheobe and healed her bleeding chest. They both woke up and looked at Piper. "Piper, why did you come back, are you back" "Yes I am back, all of me and I am back because my older sister gave me a kick up the ass, and reminded me of a few things" Pheobe rolled her eyes "Thanks Prue" "So I guess you remember me now" Leo said. Piper leaned over to him and kissed him passionately "Ewe, get a room" Paige shouted. "I guess you do" Leo said when she broke the kiss.  
  
"Wow" He said and smiled. "So are you sad that you didn't get your normal life" "No, I don't need normal, I need this" she said hugging her family "It has been a really bad day, lets go and party at P3" "You got it sister"  
  
They all went and changed their clothes, then headed off to dance the night away at P3.  
  
From the heavens above, Prue and her mother looked down at their family. "Nice job Prue" they both smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
